halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Next Roleplay: Seventh Twilight War (FreeJoin. Please feel free to enter)
Eighteen years before present-day, the Shadow and Light Realms got into another one of their many arguments. The two dimensions have never liked each other, though they have been able to tolerate each other for a few years at a time. But now, they're at it again. And this time, two other Realms have joined in the conflict. Aiding the Light Realm is the innovative and intelligent Wind Realm. On the other side, helping the Shadow Realm, is one of the two main superpowers of the Elemental Realms; the industrial and powerful Earth Realm. Also, because of how easy it is to access, the battlefield will be none other than the lush, beautiful, evil-infested Mobius! Hooray, collateral damage!! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be orphaned? If you pay any attention whatsoever to ZeroPath's continuity, you already know the answers.... Characters Dark Powers Those who are working with/for the Shadow and/or Earth Realms. *Anbu Nightwing - King of the Shadow Realm (ZeroPath) *Violet Nightwing - Queen of the Shadow Realm (ZeroPath) *Shadow Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Geo Subrock - King of the Earth Realm (ZeroPath) *Terra Subrock - Queen of the Earth Realm (ZeroPath) *Earth Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Xenosix and Halfxenos *Queen White Tip and the Raptorans Shimmer Those who are working with/for the Light and/or Wind Realms. *Solar Lightbeam - King of the Light Realm (ZeroPath) *Aurora Lightbeam - Queen of the Light Realm (ZeroPath) *Light Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Vent Atmos - King of the Wind Realm (ZeroPath) *Aria Atmos - Queen of the Wind Realm (ZeroPath) *Wind Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Queen Frostless of the Ice Realm *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Pherix Blizten (Venom) Mobians The Mobians who don't like that these people are using their world as a battlefield. *Link the Echidna (ZeroPath) *Terra the Ferret (ZeroPath) *Orochimaru the White Snake (ZeroPath) *Nagato the Echidna (ZeroPath) *Konan the Hedgehog (ZeroPath) *Yahiko the Tiger (ZeroPath) *Arch the Archeoptryx *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) *Shima the Husky (Venom) (The wife of Pherix) *Zeus the Boxer-Gelert Hybrid (Venom) (Melahk's faher) *Gem the Gelert (Venom) (Melahk's mother) *Hurricane the German Shepherd (Venom) *Cole the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Jack's Father) *Bethany the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Jack's Mother) *Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Patricia's Father) *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (Spongebob100) (Patricia's Mother) Bystanders/Collateral Damage Those who are not directly linked to the war, but might be effected by its outcome. *Shade "Tendril" Nightwing (ZeroPath) *Terron "Quake" Subrock (ZeroPath) *Pyra "Inferna" Fireheart (ZeroPath) *Aero "Cyclone" Atmos (ZeroPath) *Lumina "Flare" Lightbeam (ZeroPath) *Chingtahl the Two tailed Halfbreed (Teen, Darkstorm and Kirara's soon to be dead daughter) *Bakuustorm (A newborn at the time) *Melahk the Gelert (Venom, was three at the time) *Naba the Husky (Venom) (Pherix's year old son) *Nimble the Rottweiler (Venom) (Adopted by Naba's mother, is a newborn) Neutral Those who are part of the war, but only for their own gain. *Senso the Ferret (ZeroPath) *Fiona Fox Rules *Stay on topic. *No sexual activity. This is a war, not a whorehouse. *Don't make your character the hero. There are no heroes in this war. *If the backstory of one of your characters doesn't fit with the plot, don't make them join the war. It will only screw up your characters' history. *Godmodding will '''NOT '''be tolerated. *Anyone caught breaking any of these rules will be given '''ONE '''warning, and their rule-breaking post will be deleted. If you do it again, you're out of the roleplay for good. I don't do many Free-Joins, so don't make me think they're a bad idea. *Do not appear randomly. Your characters must have a good reason to be there. Roleplay Chapter One: Interdimensional Feuds (In Progress) Scene One (complete) Darkstorm:zzzzzzzzz A sharp knock sounded from the front door of Darkstorm's mansion on Mobius. Darkstorm:(Goes and Answers, his dog tags jingle) Ya? Standing just outside the door is a small company of soldiers in darkly colored uniforms. The head soldier, effortlessly carrying the weight of a seemingly oversized sword on his back, spoke up first. "Good evening, sir," the soldier began formally, "My company is searching for a suitable location in which to set up a temporary military base." Darkstorm: Come on in trooper, (Opens the door wider) Tell me who is your Commander? "Thank you, sir," the soldier replied as the rest of the soldiers began filing into the mansion, "We were sent by Lord Anbu Nightwing, king of the Shadow Realm. Other companies have also been sent into nearby cities for the same purpose." Darkstorm: And your enemy? "The Light Realm. And we have heard that the Wind Realm may be joining their side this time around." Darkstorm:(My people have allied with the Wind Realm) Shame *Activates silent alarm* anything I can do? "Some food and a place to set up a temporary base are all we need at the moment," he said, unaware that the Wind Realm was now sending soldiers there. Darkstorm:(Gets up and Pulls out Plasma Rifle) DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET ON THE GROUND!! Three dark Elite Guards appear and Aim rifles The soldiers stopped what they were doing, then looked at Darkstorm. After a brief moment, they burst into laughter. "Do you really think you can take on an entire company of Shadow Realm soldiers alone? On a moonless night?!" the head soldier said, drawing his massive sword, "Our powers double at night, and triple when the moon cannot be seen. You are in no position to attack an entire company of us." The Apocalypse Realm Army appear behind their Dark Lord The soldier laughed again and swung his blade in the direction of the army. Hundreds of blades of shadow began flying out of nowhere, all heading right for the army. Darkstorm: MOON LIGHT SHEILD (Blight purr moon light sheilds him and his troops) The company began charging at the Apocalypse Army, then stopped suddenly when a strong gust of wind started up. Pale light began to shine down on the mansion. The soldiers looked up, surprised at the sudden light, and saw that the wind was quickly blowing the clouds out from in front of the moon. Darkstorm: Bout time (Opens Fire on the Shadow Realmers) The Shadow Realm soldiers, slightly weakened from the sudden appearance of the moon, attempted to continue the fight. It did not last long, however, when Wind Beings began dropping from the sky, landing behind and inside the ranks of the Shadow Beings, scattering them. Darkstorm:(Electricutes the leader) Tell your king that he is faced with war against all halfbreeds The soldier pulled himself away from Darkstorm, then called the order to retreat. Him and the rest of the company of soldiers all shrank into the remaining shadows, vanishing instantly. Darkstorm: Wind Trooper, tell your king I wish to speak with him now "Understood," the soldier replied with a nod. He turned and launched himself into the air, flying off in the direction they'd come from. The rest of the soldiers stayed behind, awaiting orders. Two Female Soldiers flirt with two Wind Troops. Being soldiers, the two men grinned and flirted back a little. After some time, the other soldier returned with another Wind Being in tow. "You requested an audience with me?" Vent Atmos asked Darkstorm. Darkstorm: We need more troops, I think it is time that you met my baby sister (Readies a rift) your son, should we bring him "No, we should not," Vent replied, "He is two, he is nowhere near ready to be brought into a war." Darkstorm: You say that now (Grabs his Leather Jacket) Ready? Vent turned to his soldiers scattered throughout the front yard of the mansion. "You will all remain here," he ordered, "Stay alert and defend this mansion to your last breath. Am I understood?" "Yes, my lord!" the soldiers shouted in unison, standing at attention. "Good," Vent replied, turning to Darkstorm again, "Let us be off, then." Darkstorm:(Opens the rift and runs in) The Two Girls Go and make some food for the troops. While they did that, the soldiers began talking amongst themselves, coming up with plans for how they will keep watch throughout the night. Once they had decided on the shifts they would take, most of the soldiers went inside while the rest took up positions around the house and on the roof and balconies. Scene Two (In Progress) Another company of Shadow Realm soldiers walked up to a different house several towns away. The lead soldier gave the door a sharp knock, then waited for its inhabitants to answer. Xenosix:(Huh "Good evening," the soldier said, "We apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but my company requires a place to set up a temporary military base in the name of the Shadow Realm." Xenosix: Your not with Shimmer are you? "Never," he replied, obviously disgusted by the idea, "We are of the Shadow Realm." Xenosix: Come on in, WHITE TIP WE GOT ALLIES White Tip:I AM NAKED YOU BITCH Xensix: WHO CARES, THEY MAY WANT TO SEE THE GOODS >:3 White Tip: Dressed) Fuck you The soldiers, several of them intrigued at hearing that there was a naked woman in the building, eagerly entered. The women in the group rolled their eyes at their comrades and followed. Xenosix:(Her rack bounces and Pins White Tip) Wannaa bet Princess? White Tip:(Her blue Eyes stare and she kicks Six off her and onto one of the male troopers) Being one of the tougher of the soldiers, he didn't even flinch at having the woman thrown at her. Instead he grinned, catching her around the waist. Xenosix:Ohhhh me likey White Tip: Ok, Now before the army of Raptora joins you, can I ask you something "Go ahead," the leader replied. White Tip: Can you be trusted? "An excellent question," he said thoughtfully, "There are currently three of the Elemental Realms that are a part of Shimmer, your enemies. Those realms are the Fire Realm, the Wind Realm, and their leaders, the Light Realm. As representatives of the Shadow Realm's military, we want no part in any group that includes the Light Realm. We are even hesitant to call them members of the Elemental Realms. So if you are against Shimmer, and we are against Shimmer, why should you and us be enemies?" White Tip: Quite the mouth full "Indeed," the man said, nodding in agreement, "That was simply a long-winded way of saying that a Shadow Realm warrior would never ally himself with the Light Realm. Since they are your enemies, we are not." White Tip: You have the Raptorans on your side Xenosix: Whats in it for me? Scene Three (In Progress) In yet another nearby town, another company knocked on the door of a random, fairly large house. Cole & Bethany: (Opens the door) Cole: Hello? Can I help you? "Good evening," the soldier said, "We apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but my company requires somewhere to set up a temporary military base." Bethany: Oh my. Cole: Hmm. A temporary military base huh? Hmm, let me check. How about you try to find a spot with this map? (gives a soldier a map) Here you go. You can find a large vacant spot for your temporary base. Glancing over the map, the soldier replied, "A large vacant area would not do. If such an area were suddenly populated at a time like this, our enemies would become suspicious and investigate. We require a place where we won't be found as easily." Brittney: (arrives with Mr. E) Um, is there a problem officer? Mr. E: What seems to be the problem? "There is no problem. My company simply needs a place to stay for the next few... months or so. We would like to stay here." Scene Four (In Progress) Deep in the heart of Station Square, the leader of another company of Shadow Realm soldiers knocked on the door of a decently-sized house. A boxer-hybrid mobian with strange, long ears answered. "Hello, sir. You may come in if you like" The mutt said calmy. "Thank you," the soldier replied politely, stepping inside, "My company and I require a place to set up a temporary military base. Will you allow us to do so here?" Zeus, which was the name of the mobian, shrugged. "Only if it doesn't harm anything." "This city is located near the center of our side of the battlefield," he assured him, "If all goes well on the front lines, we should not even need this base." Zeus nodded. "Okay, then..." The group of soldiers began filing into the house, spreading out throughout its various rooms. The leader of the company shut the door behind them. A young mobian girl, which appeared to be the daughter of Zeus and only at age three, looked curiously at her father. "They're.... checking our house, Melahk." He told his daughter. Noticing the girl's confusion, the lead soldier knelt down and said, "Do not worry. We will not mess with any of your stuff." "Okay", the girl said in a small voice. The soldier gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand. "You may call me Captain."